Time travel on Halloween
by formerly webdoor
Summary: ONE SHOT! An attempt by Finster to get rid of the rangers goes wrong.


**Just something that came to me a week or two ago.**

 **Angel Grove 1995**

On Halloween Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Billy Craston, and their new friends Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos, and Adam Park were at the Angel Grove park. They would have been at the youth center, if it wasn't being prepared for the Halloween party that night. It was a peaceful day and the group of six hopped that it would stay that way.

* * *

Up on the moon, in their palace, Rita Repulsa and her husband Lord Zedd were scheming. That is when one of their henchmen. Finster, came in. Before he could say a word the trio was interrupted by Rita's brother Rito Revolto and Zedd and Rita's loyal servant Goldar. Rito wanted to throw a football to Goldar, but he didn't want to play,

"Will you two pipe down. If you are going to act like children then I'll make separate cells and treat you like children by putting you in time out," Zedd hissed.

Before either one could say anything Finster said, "I believe I have created the device that will stop the rangers once and for all."

"What are you going to do, plant a bomb at the youth center?" Zedd asked.

"Hey that's the best idea you had yet Ed," Rito said.

Finster jumped in and said, "The rangers, can't win if they aren't around. I suggest sending them back in time."

"We did that once," Zedd said.

"From what Goldie told me, you left Tommy to fight his clone. I thought you were better then to leave one ranger around,"Rito said.

"That was Rita's plan," Zedd said.

"My plan calls for sending the rangers into the past. To the age of the dinosaurs," Finster said.

"It just might work, as long as Zordon doesn't have another power source laying around so he can create another team," Zedd said.

"It's all set I'll just set the dial while Rita creates a magic mirror so I can zap them," Finster said.

While Finster wasn't looking Rito accidentally bumped into the machine, setting the dial for the future. Rita created a window that showed all six rangers getting ready to leave their bedrooms. Before everyone of them opened the door, Finster used the machine causing all six of them to disappear. The villains were all excited until Goldar looked at the machines dial. Goldar instantly blamed Rito scalding him.

"Nice job bone head," Godar said.

"What did I do?" Rito asked.

"The dial is set for the future!" Golar yelled.

"What makes you think I did it?" Rito asked.

Everybody looked at Rito before Zedd said, "You bumbling bag of bones!"

* * *

In 2004 Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, and Trent Mercer were heading to Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe for the costume party. Suddenly a portal opened up above them, causing the six past rangers to drop in front of them. The group of four were scared Kira thought they looked familiar but she couldn't figure out where she seen them before.

"That was wicked how did you do that?" Ethan asked.

"We don't know, all I know is that I was in my bedroom getting ready to go to a costume party the next thing I know I landed on the sidewalk," Tommy said.

"The same thing happened to us," the rest of the past rangers said.

"Where are we?" Rocky asked.

"You are in Reefside California," Conner said.

Adam saw a car, that was made after 1995, drive by he asked, "Um what year is it?"

"It is 2004," Trent said.

"First we go back in time now we go forward in time," Rocky said.

"I didn't believe time travel was possible until we did it," Billy said.

The four teens looked at them before Tommy said, "Ops, I guess we forgot where we were."

"So you guys aren't from around here?" Ethan asked.

"Correct we are from the year 1995, and we are from the city of Angel Grove," Billy said.

"Time travel that would be so cool," Ethan said.

Ethan looked at Tommy and Kim and asked, "So who are you two suppose to be? A caveman and cave woman?"

"Sorta, we are the Flintstones," Tommy said.

"I never heard of them," Conner said.

The past rangers gave him weird looks. Tommy introduced himself and his team, then Conner introduced did the same with his team. Both teams thought it would be best not to reveal that they are rangers. When Kira figured out how she recognized the past rangers, she invited them to the Cyberspace Cafe. Conner and Ethan hoped that their mentor would be too busy to notice his younger self at the party. Both teams haven't been there to long when the local busy body, Cassidy Cornell, spotted the past rangers hanging out with the current team. She got a quick look of Tommy in the face which caused her to start getting suspicious. Does D. O have a son that we don't know about? She wondered.

She told her friend Devin what she thought, but he didn't believe her. The older Tommy thought he heard Cassaidy say something about somebody that looks like him but with long hair. He shook any thoughts away. Hayley got to the group of rangers before she realized who the new kids were. A glass almost slipped from her hand when she looked the younger Tommy in the face.

"Oh Hayley meet our new friends from Angel Grove. They dropped in at the last minute tonight. The ape is Rocky, the 20's flapper is Aisha, Einstein is Billy, the ninja is Adam, and Tommy and Kim are the Flintstones," Ethan said.

"It is nice to meet all of you, welcome to my cafe, By the way, Fred Flintstone never had long hair," Hayley said.

"I know but my girlfriend saw this costume in the mall and decided we should go as them," Tommy said.

"Speaking of a couple, a white knight and a zombie? Interesting choices Kira and Trent. Really Conner your soccer uniform and don't tell me Ethan a charter from your favorite video game?" Hayley asked.

"Yup," Ethan said.

The rest of the night both teams were enjoying their selves. The past ranger kept on wondering how they were going to get home. Just before the party ended, Tommy woke up from his dream.

 _ **Time to get ready for work already?**_ He thought.

While he was getting ready, he couldn't get his dream off of his mind. When he got to the school he saw his current team standing around outside of the school before he walked up to them.

"Is everything alright Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Yea I woke up from a very strange dream. If my younger self ever ends up in this time, please try to keep him away from Cassidy." Tommy said.


End file.
